


Flowchart

by cimorene



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho laughs along with him and takes a steadying sip of tea, and then decides he needs more steadying and drains the cup. "So, what are we planning?" he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowchart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in chat sometime in 2006.

"You came!" says Aiba happily, and makes a movement that seems divided between clapping his hands and opening the closet to let Sho put his coat in it; it's lucky that the motion is aborted in mid-bounce and Aiba instead bounds into the kitchen at the sound of the tea kettle coming to a boil, because had he opened the closet it would certainly have hit Sho in the face.

"I did," Sho agrees, hanging up his coat all by himself, "Is that tea? I thought something was wrong from the five hundred text messages I received today confirming I was actually coming." He had not, in fact, thought anything was wrong, because Sho knows Aiba-chan, but the text messages have had the effect of screwing his curiosity about what Aiba can be up to to the point of insatiable hunger. He half expects the kitchen to be covered in plastic sheets and buckets of tie dye, or something to do with animals, or another (Sho shudders) failed baking experiment. However, the kitchen is clean, except for a stack of books, a stack of magazines, and a blank pad of lined paper and a pencil. Aiba is eagerly pouring the tea.

"Oh no!" says Aiba. "I'm sorry," but his grin isn't sorry at all, "there's nothing wrong at all - oh wait, the tea has to brew first! Do you want some cake?"

Sho's eyes go round. "have you been baking today, and the kitchen's still clean?"

Aiba laughs like Sho has made a joke. "I bought it!"

Sho eats a piece and a half of cake and listens to a long story about the little old lady who didn't want to allow Aiba to help her across the street and the bicycle Aiba borrowed from a paper delivery boy before he finally ventures, "What are we doing tonight?", and all the laughter goes slowly out of Aiba-chan's eyes like a light being snuffed behind a window, or curiously like a dark being kindled: the expression of solemnity which replaces it is a little chilling, but not completely alien.

Aiba tilts his head and says, "I need some help, I think. You're good at flowcharts."

Sho thinks of several responses and settles on, "You think so?"

"I'm going to make a plan - finish making up a plan," Aiba corrects himself, "possibly with a flowchart, I think that would be good, which is good for plans, but maybe another kind of chart would work - and anyway I have plenty of paper to make notes, you see?"

"I see," says Sho, hoping this will encourage Aiba to come to the end of his original sentence.

Aiba's smile returns. "You don't only have to eat cake, we can get food if you want, only Sho-chan will help me, won't he? I mean, I don't know if - it has to be a good plan, I've always been very careful, and I can't afford to mess it up now,"

At which point Sho interrupts, "I see, but what - " but Aiba doesn't even slow down:

"- so I'd appreciate it if Sho-chan would help with the plan. I don't want you to make it, I just need your opinion. Help refining it. And making the flowchart of course," he laughs.

Sho laughs along with him and takes a steadying sip of tea, and then decides he needs more steadying and drains the cup. "So, what are we planning?" he says.

Aiba beams again at his use of 'we'. "Oh!" the smile fades a little and Sho sees a flash of that unnerving serious darkness in his eyes, and then it's gone again, like a pale curtain twitching into place. "The perfect plan to make Matsujun mine."

Sho looks automatically at his teacup, but it's empty. "Do you have some alcohol?" he says.

Aiba frowns. "Maybe. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Just a little," Sho bargains, and Aiba bounces out of his chair and rummages in the cabinet over the refrigerator.

"I have some beer I think," Aiba hums, "there's some vodka, no - what about some sake - no, that's cooking sake, why do I have that? Here's a beer!"

As Aiba hands it to him Sho says, "So did you say, 'to make Matsujun mine', just now?"

"You see," says Aiba solemnly, "so it has to be a good plan."

Sho sighs and smiles at Aiba. "I think one beer is probably just about right," he says. "but a flowchart? I'm not sure where to start."

Aiba settles eagerly into his chair again, and pushes the stack of magazines at sho. the top three are cosmopolitan. "That," says Aiba proudly, "is why I got these."

"You got women's magazines to plan how to make Matsujun yours?"

Aiba looks shocked. "What? No. Those are just for making the chart."


End file.
